The Meaning Behind
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Misi Shikamaru ke Suna ternyata ditentang oleh Ino karena takut kekasihnya itu akan selingkuh. Tapi, kenapa Shikamaru malah tetap bersikeras pergi ke Suna ya? Ada apa dibalik itu semua? A fic for ShikaIno Fan Day. Don't like don't read! ENJOY!


_Kakkoii-chan presents_

_A fic for ShikaIno Fan Day_

**The Meaning Behind**

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, minim deskripsi, typo, jayus *?*

ENJOY!

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Shika?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia menemukan bocah Nara itu sedang memakai sepatu ninjanya dengan sebuah tas—yang ia tahu betul adalah tas yang selalu dipakai pemuda itu ketika misi keluar desa—tersampir di punggungnya.

Pantas saja Ino merasa ia harus berkunjung ke rumah laki-laki yang telah dikencaninya selama tiga bulan itu. Insting wanitanya memang sangat kuat ternyata.

"Misi," ujar Shikamaru pendek dengan nada malasnya yang biasa.

"Kemana? Berapa lama?" Ino menuntut informasi lebih. Ditatapnya sepasang manik hitam milik Shikamaru yang kini sudah berdiri tegak, siap untuk keluar dari pintu rumahnya. "Kau tidak mau pamit dulu denganku?"

Shikamaru menghela napas, ini dia yang tidak ia suka dari perempuan. Selain merepotkan, mereka juga selalu ingin tau tentang apapun. "Ke Suna. Dua minggu," ia menjawab dengan nada yang sama. "Nanti kalau lewat tokomu dan kau ada di sana. Tapi toh kau sudah kemari."

Pipi Ino langsung berkedut. Rasanya sudah tiga bulan menyandang status yang barupun, tak ada yang berubah dari pemuda ber-IQ lebih dari dua ratus ini. Tak ada kata-kata manis, tak ada perlakuan romantis, apalagi berpamitan saat akan misi.

Dan tunggu dulu. Misi kemana tadi?

"Kau bilang misi kemana, Shika?" Gadis keturunan Yamanaka ini bertanya ulang.

"Ke Suna, Ino," jawab Shikamaru dengan jengah.

Mata Ino langsung membelalak. Suna itu berarti... padang pasir, yang berarti desa dibawah kekuasaan Kazekage yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Dan itu berarti... di sana ada.. ".. Temari...," Ino berbisik dengan muka horor.

"Hah? Kau bilang sesuatu, Ino?"

Ino menggeleng cepat-cepat. Harus dicegah. Kalau perlu ia datangi langsung saja Nona Tsunade untuk menggantikan pemuda itu dengan orang lain. "Kau harus membatalkan misi ini!" ujar gadis itu dengan tampang serius yang jarang diperlihatkannya.

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya—heran. "Kenapa aku harus membatalkan misi ini?" tanya pemuda itu, "Memang ini merepotkan, tapi akan lebih merepotkan lagi berurusan dengan Godaime Hokage."

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya, bagaimana?" Ino tetap bersikeras melarang anak satu tim ayahnya itu berangkat.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menghela napas tanda tak mengerti atas sikap gadis berambut pirang di depannya itu. "Dengar ya Ino, membatalkan misi begitu saja itu bukan perkara mudah—apalagi kalau tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Tentu saja aku punya alasan yang jelas," ujar Ino sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau begitu, coba sebutkan."

"Karena di sana ada Temari-san," jawab Ino lugas seolah itu adalah pernyataan paling masuk akal di otaknya.

Rasanya Shikamaru ingin melakukan apa yang disebut dengan gerakan 'gubrak' begitu mendengar jawaban Ino yang—menurutnya—sangat sepele. "Tentu saja di sana ada Temari. Dia kan memang kunoichi Suna."

"Nah karena itu, aku tidak ingin kau ke sana," Ino mendelik—membuat bulu kuduk Shikamaru sedikit meremang. "Bagaimana kalau kau selingkuh dengannya?"

Tiba-tiba saja putra tunggal keluarga Nara itu merasa sakit kepala. "Jadi kau melarangku ke Suna karena kau takut aku selingkuh?" ulang pemuda itu sembari memijat pelipisnya.

"IYA!" Ino menjawab disertai dengan pipinya yang sengaja ia gembungkan.

"Itu alasan paling konyol yang pernah kudengar," Shikamaru berkata—menatap langsung ke arah gadis yang masih melanjutkan aksi boikot misinya itu. "Untuk apa aku melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu?"

Ino balas menatap mata kekasihnya yang jauh menjulang dibandingkan dengannya, "Semua itu ada kemungkinannya, Shika-baka! Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa dnegan kabar kedekatanmu dengan Temari-san selama ini?"

Shikamaru tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi. Memang ia dekat dengan Temari, tapi sebagai partner kerja—tidak kurang tidak lebih. Tapi berdasar pengalamannya bersama gadis Yamanaka itu, tidak ada gunanya mendebat gadis itu. Apalagi kalau dalam keaadaan emosi seperti ini. "Terserah apa katamu, Ino. Aku tetap akan pergi dalam misi ini."

"Jadi kau memilih dia daripada aku?" tanya Ino semakin dramastis.

Refleks, Shikmaru menepuk dahinya. Rasanya ia jadi heran sendiri, kenapa ia bisa menjalin hubungan dengan wanita paling merepotkan se-Konoha ini. "Dengar ya, Ino," ia mencoba menjawab sesabar mungkin, "Ini bukan perkara memilih siapa. Ini perkara misi, profesionalisme. Dan sekali lagi, aku tidak mau memperparah hal merepotkan ini—apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan Tsunade-sama. Jadi Ino," Ia berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu, kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya pad masing-masing lengan Ino, "Jangan menghalangiku, aku akan kembali seminggu lagi."

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Ino menghentakkan tubuhnya, memaksa tangan Shikamaru lepas dari tubuhnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak pengertian, kau tau, Shika!" ia berteriak tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru—yang hanya pasrah menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Kau yang tidak pengertian—tidak bisa membedakan urusan pribadi dengan urusan pekerjaan. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bicara seperti ini—ini bukan gayaku, tapi kurasa seseorang harus mengingatkanmu soal ini," Shikamaru mengelus pelan puncak kepala Ino, kemudian melewati gadis yang masih terdiam itu untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

Sedetik.. dua detik.. tiga detik.. bahkan semenit setelah suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar, gadis bermanik mata biru itu masih tak beranjak. "Shika-baka, kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu dan pergi begitu saja. ARGH!" teriak Ino akhirnya entah kepada siapa.

.

**~ The Meaning Behind ~**

.

"..begitulah, _Forehead_. Dia benar-benar tidak berperasaan kan?" Ino bercerita dengan penuh perasaan—sampai-sampai selimut yang sedari tadi ia remas sekuat tenaga sudah kusut tak karuan.

"Iya, benar-benar tak berperasaan," Sakura berkomentar setelah selesai mendengar curhatan panjang sahabatnya itu. Gadis keluarga Yamanaka itu sengaja datang ke rumahnya lengkap dengan tas berisi perlengkapan menginap begitu ia pulang dari rumah kekasihnya itu.

Ino mengangguk-angguk, "Tuh kan, kau juga berpikiran sama denganku."

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Bukan dia, tapi kau, _Pig_! Bisa-bisanya kau bertingkah kekanakan seperti itu," lanjut gadis berambut merah muda itu tanpa basa-basi. "Untung saja Shika bersikap dewasa."

"Apa katamu tadi, _Forehead_? Aku yang kekanakan?" Ino bertanya tak per percaya.

"Ya, benar sekali. Kau kekanakan!" ulang Sakura tanpa ampun lengkap dengan sebuah sentilan di dahi Ino—membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. "Kau harusnya tau betul, Shikamaru tidak akan berbuat hal—meminjam istilah darinya—merepotkan seperti itu."

Ino terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin kau benar. Tapi, kau tidak mengerti Sakura," ia menarik napas, "Selama ini aku selalu merasa ada sesuatu antara dia dengan Temari-san. Kau harus dengar kata-kata Naruto saat aku dan Shika mulai berkencan," ia memanyunkan bibirnya—teringat kata-kata Naruto yang diam-diam menghantuinya setiap waktu.

"Memang apa yang dikatakan si Bodoh itu?"

"Dia bilang, 'kau mengencani wanita mengerikan ini? Kupikir kau bersama Temari'," Ino mengeraskan suaranya menyerupai Naruto, "Bahkan orang bodoh seperti Naruto melihat ada sesuatu antara mereka," gadis itu mengakhiri dengan nada kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Dan seperti yang kau bilang, Naruto itu bodoh, kenapa juga kau mengambil pusing kata-katanya, eh?"

"Karena—berani taruhan—hampir semua orang yang mengenal Shika akan berpendapat sama, Foreheaaaad!" putri klan Yamanaka itu berteriak frustasi.

Sakura terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Ino memang sulit untuk disangkal. "Tapi pada akhirnya dia memilihmu, kan? Cobalah untuk mempercayainya," sahabatnya itu berkata akhirnya.

"Kurasa tidak akan semudah itu."

.

**~ The Meaning Behind ~**

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Shikamaru menjalankan misi-entah-apa-it-Ino-tidak-mau-tau ke Suna. Dan seminggu itu pula gadis ini menjadi gampang sewot dan tersentil hal-hal kecil, membuat beberapa orang—yang cukup pintar—memutuskan untuk menjauh dari gadis ini. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke—yang sudah kembali sejak setahun lalu—juga harus rela membiarkan 'teman setim'-nya menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis pemilik toko bunga itu—bukannya dengannya.

Dan hari ini, lagi-lagi Ino mendapat perintah dari sang ibunda tercinta untuk menjaga toko usaha keluarganya itu. Untung saja hari ini toko termasuk sepi, sehingga ia tidak akan membuat pelanggan toko tersebut berkurang karena sikapnya yang sedang menyebalkan ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini," suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Ino—sekaligus yang ia rindukan selama seminggu ini terdengar dari pintu masuk. Benar saja, di sana berdiri Nara Shikamaru dengan pakaian misi lengkap dan sebuah ransel di punggungnya. "Yah, baguslah aku jadi tidak perlu repo-repot mencarimu."

Jujur, Ino ingin sekali memeluk tubuh laki-laki tersebut, tapi mengingat ia masih sedikit kesal dengan pertemuan terakhir mereka, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk diam di tempatnya berjaga. "Tumben sekali kau mencariku."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati kekasihnya itu, "Kau ini benar-benar merepotkan. Aku tidak datang, kau marah. Aku datang kau juga marah, maumu itu bagaimana sih?"

Ino memilih diam sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. "Bagaimana misimu di sana? Kau pasti bertemu dengan Temari-san, benarkan?" ia bertanya dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Anak laki-laki Nara Shikaku ini menghela napas, kemudian menjawab, "Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau tidak?"

Ino kontan memicingkan matanya, sepertinya ada firasat buruk. "Kau bertemu dengannya ya? Apa kau juga berkencan dengannya di sana? Jawab dengan jujur!" cerocos gadis itu tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya sama sekali.

"Sudah pasti aku bertemu dengannya, dia kakak Kazekage-sama," pemuda itu menjawab dengan tenang, "Dan memang kami sempat pergi bersama. Apa kau marah?"

Gadis pemilik jurus Shintenshin itu meremas plastik bunga yang kebetulan ada di depannya itu dengan kesal. "Apa perlu kau tanya, Tuan Nara?" desisnya tajam. "Apa kau ke sini hanya untuk pamer kau berkencan dengan Nona-kakak-Kazekage-sama?"

"Kalau hanya untuk seperti itu, buat apa aku repot-repot kemari," balas Shikamaru masih dengan nada tenang yang sama. Perlahan ia merogoh kantung celananya, dan melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil ke arah Ino—yang refleks menangkapnya. "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Ino. Kuharap kau suka hadiahnya," tambahnya lagi dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya—yang sebenarnya masih terlihat lelah.

Untuk beberapa saat Ino terpaku. Selama ulang tahun? Memangnya hari ini dia ulang tahun? Ia melirik ke arah kalender yang tegantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanggal 23 September.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu," tukas Shikamaru begitu melihat reaksi Ino yang seperti orang bodoh itu.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Aku benar-benar lupa..."

"Dasar," Shikamaru menyentil pelan dahi gadis di hadapannya itu, "Kalau begitu coba buka hadiahku."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ino membuka kotak berukuran genggaman tangan itu. Begitu melihat isinya, ia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Seuntai kalung dengan batu berwarna campuran biru, merah, dan ungu pucat. "I-ini kan..."

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, kau pernah menunjukkan majalah dengan gambar kalung bermata seperti itu padaku. Kupikir kau akan senang menerimanya," kata pemuda itu.

"Kau mengingatnya, Shika? Astaga, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka," gadis itu menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. "Ini kan tidak dijual di Konoha.."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Memang tidak. Batuan jenis seperti ini—namanya fir opal—hanya bisa ditemukan di Suna. Aku pernah membacanya di buku," ia menjelaskan. "Makanya saat Tsunade-sama memberikan misi ke Suna, aku langsung menerimanya. Temari yang membantuku mencarinya, dan untung saja aku tidak terlambat."

"Shika.. ini benar-benar... ya ampun Shika.." Ino mulai meracau tak jelas—membuat Shikamaru tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pemuda ini merasa sebuah tarikan keras di kerah rompi jouninnya, dan merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirnya. "Arigatou ne, Shika. Aishiteru," bisik gadis Yamanaka itu sebelum mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu sekali lagi.

"Hai.. hai.." jawab Shikamaru dengan wajah sedikit _blushing_.

"Bisa tolong pakaikan kalung ini?" pinta Ino dengan wajah manisnya—yang mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru menuruti keinginan gadis itu. "Arigatou ne, pasti harganya mahal."

"Tidak perlu kau tanyakan kalau sudah tahu."

Ino mendelik. Kenapa kekasihnya ini sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi. Seharusnya kan ia menjawab 'bukan apa-apa' bukannya malah mengiyakan. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun, ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Shika, kalau aku ulang tahun... seharusnya kemarin kau ulang tahun kan?" tanya gadis itu pelan-pelan.

"Seharusnya sih begitu," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"GYAAAAA! Aku lupa membelikanmu hadiah!"

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

**Author Nyablak Area**

OMG! Ternyata bisa juga jadi fic ini. Sumpah terharu banget! Sempet ragu apakan bisa ikutan event ini dikarenakan banyaknya kegiatan akhir-akhir ini, dan Alhamdulillah ya, selesai juga fic abal ini.

Fic ini spesial buat para ShikaIno lover di seluruh Indonesia. Juga buat ayangku SHIKA! Uh, happy birthday yak! Wish you always be genius and gentleman forever and eveeeer! Juga buat Ino, happy birthday ya, semangat merebut cintanya Shika! XDD

Btw, ini fic pertamaku di pairing ShikaIno loooh.. hho. Jadi harap maklum kalo OOC abis dan ngaco. Buatnya buru-buru nih, ngejar deadline. Padahal besok ada praktikum mikrobiologi dan belum belajar *malah curhat* Kalo ada typo maklum ya!

Oke deh, terimakasih yang udah membaca dan diharapkan mereview ya! Buat feedback saya di masa depan nih! Hho.

Akhir kata, tebarkan cinta ShikaIno! :* :*

**Jogja 23092012 22:30**


End file.
